1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing an image, and more particularly, restoring an image in which fog is removed from an image including fog.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the case of a surveillance camera installed outdoors, weather changes, such as rain, snow, and fog, affect picture quality of an image obtained using the surveillance camera. Rain and snow have bigger particles, and appear sporadically. When images are captured, their motions change quickly. Meanwhile, fog and/or smog appear throughout a whole image, and thus degradation of picture quality is relatively uniform and consistent throughout the whole image.